


Tractable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [452]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What might Gibbs do to keep Tony around?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujukittychick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/27/2000 for the word [tractable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/27/tractable).
> 
> tractable  
> Capable of being easily led, taught, or managed; docile.  
> Easily handled, managed, or worked; malleable.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 I normally post) for jujukittychick who commented on one of my Christmas drabbles. 
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #159 Vow.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tractable

When Tom Morrow first suggested concern that Tony would leave at the two year mark, Gibbs scoffed. The more he thought about it, however, the more he wondered if Tony needed additional motivation to stay.

He'd always felt an attraction to Tony and they'd been growing closer recently. He couldn't help wondering if Tony would be even more tractable if they got married.

Then he shook his head at himself. Proposing marriage just to keep his SFA around? That was crazy talk. Still perhaps there would be some vows in their future, especially if they kept growing closer like they had been recently.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
